


In For a Penny, In For a Pike

by mootsinboots



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, IT Spoilers, i havent written anything in almost two years so dont judge this too hard, pennywise is a crybaby, pennywise likes to hold a grudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootsinboots/pseuds/mootsinboots
Summary: The pike in his head seemed to throb like the heartbeat of his prey. Every movement caused another swell of pain along with a growing instinctual need to simply rip it out. All the while, he continued to move slowly toward his den but the pain was becoming almost too much to bear.





	In For a Penny, In For a Pike

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set right after Beverly shoved that pike into pennywise's head and he slinks off to his den. And since I noticed that his eye was still red when he come for her later on it got me thinking was he healing the entire month the loser's club was split up? And since he immediately goes for Bev he must've been PISSED at her so here we are 
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed so dont judge too hard aaaa

The pike in his head seemed to throb like the heartbeat of his prey. Every movement caused another swell of pain along with a growing instinctual need to simply rip it out. Multiple times Pennywise would catch himself desperately reaching for the rod before he came back to his limited senses. All the while, he continued to move slowly toward his den but the pain was becoming almost too much to bear.

He had felt pain before-there had been others that fought back. Either in groups, or simply isolated-but never so suddenly and unexpectedly. He hadn’t noticed the girl next to him until the metal was piercing his eye and the pain inflated like a balloon. Pennywise giggled to himself from the idea of a balloon in his head but the giggle soon became a whimper as the pike was jarred once more.

He was barely aware that he had reached his destination, only vaguely noticing the wood under his claws as he crawled up onto the stage in his mountain of hoards. The clown curled into the back corner, facing out to the rest of the sewer. Now assured in his new position, Pennywise wasted no time in his need to have the rod out. his claw gripping the handle and yanking.

His yelp echoed out in the cavern as the metal shifted in his skull but ultimately remained stationary. He could feel his human facade slip even more as the pain flared with the pike’s movement. Teeth exposing on both sides of his face, paint peeling and flaking off of his face.

He stilled his movements, waiting for the stabbing in his head to recede. Once the pain became tolerable again anger began to rise and he growled, deep and low before gripping securely with both hands. A breath. Another. Pull.

His howl was inhuman, rattling out and growing impossibly louder as the metal slid through his head. The pain was so great he instinctively almost let go but Pennywise instead grit his teeth and tightened his grip. Triumph bloomed as the pike continued to slide out, blood floating from the exit wound.

The rod was almost entirely clear when it stopped moving, the very end of it stuck in his eye. Tugging did nothing except increase the pain and Pennywise almost cried in his distress. He kicked out his legs in frustration, shaking in anger and confusion. Why won’t it come out? Get it out! It hurt but it just wouldn’t come _out!_

_“Get it out!”_ His shout echoed yet did nothing to make him feel any better. He sniffled, lower lip wobbling and simply felt sorry for himself.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there. Just that he could feel his hunger coming back and with it, the taste for revenge.

_That girl….that little brat!_ His thoughts returned to the child that had done this to him. Leaving him in a weakened state where he was forced to feel his hunger yet unable to curb it. The rage grew, distracting him from the constant throbbing in his wounds as he pondered his retaliation.

She would die first. Yes. He would let himself heal, using the hunger to keep him focused on his plan, then he would come for her.

Once again, he grasped the rod, but now there was no hesitation. His screech as the pike pulled through his eye was filled with fury, pain and retribution.

He would come for _all_ of them.


End file.
